Children are particularly fascinated with devices requiring their personal interaction. Blowing out candles on a birthday cake is a classic example of how a child's interaction with a particular activity maintains a child's continuing interest in that activity. What would a child's birthday party be without that child's interaction in blowing out the candles on the cake?
Moreover, people of all ages appear to enjoy devices that facilitate their imagination and creativity. Devices which embody certain mystifying characteristics tend to further capture people's attention. Understandably, devices having some mystifying characteristics are particularly fascinating to children. Toys, i.e., houses, castles and the like, having a light source contained therein for producing a luminescence through windows or related openings in the device are known in the art. Some thematic devices attempt to depict environments involving a candle as a form of light source. An electric candle, however, keeps yielding light, when switched on, and does not and cannot imitate the nature of a real candle whose flame will be extinguished when a person blows upon it to extinguish the flame.
Thus, there is a need and continuing desire for an illuminable apparatus having both interactive and imaginative characteristics relating to the operating characteristics thereof.